2 Roads
by MissInstimacy
Summary: A couple weeks after graduation. Naley are busy with baby Jaimie. Brooke and Peyton are headed to L.A. - Brooke to visit with her parents for the summer, and Peyton for her internship at a record company. Lucas is still very undecided about his plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Naley's room**

"C'mon Hales, I love rock 'n roll." Nathan Scott chided. His wife, Haley James Scott rolled her eyes and in mock seductiveness, slithered off the bed. She retrieved a cowboy hat from the closet and picked up a hairbrush off the bedside table. Nathan smiled, amused. Imitating the infamous Britney Spears, Haley tapped the top of the brush.

Ïs this thing on?" Nathan died in a fit of laughter that caused a piercing cry to come from the basinet. All at once Haley dropped her 'mic' and rushed to the basinet.

Ït's all right sweetheart, mommy's here." She cooed at the swaddled baby.

"Babe, he's fine. My mom said it's healthy to let him cry for a bit." Haley eyed Nathan sceptically.

Ökay, I know she's a recovering drug addict so her opinion shouldn't count for much but… She did do a good job raising me."

Ï'm not so sure about that." Haley joked. She picked up baby Jaimie and headed for the kitchen.

Ï think he might be hungry." Haley announced. Nathan nestled a pillow on her lap with Jaimie on top. Haley began to unbutton her shirt for breastfeeding.

"Hey Gu- Woah! You need to have some kind of a sign up, warning people about the partial nudity." Lucas Scott shielded his eyes from the front doorway.

"Lucas, don't be ridiculous! Your nephew needs to eat!"

"Right Hales, and I don't need to see it." Haley chuckled and turned away. Nathan grinned.

"So, what's up Luke?" Nathan asked. The guys took seats by the kitchen counter.

"Well, tonight is Brooke and Peyton's last night in Tree Hill."

Öh that's right," Haley said, joining them at the table. "They're both off to L.A. tomorrow."

'Exactly, so I was thinking we should all go out. Maybe a nice dinner or something?"

"Sounds good, right Hales?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded. Ï'm sure my mom will be more than happy to watch Jaimie for us."

"We can't leave him! If we do, we'll just spend the whole night worrying, plus, I'm sure Peyton and Brooke will want to say goodbye to him." Haley pleaded.

Änd he's cute. You gotta show off a baby this good looking!" Lucas said. He scooped Jaimie out of Haley's arms and cradled him. "Yup, handsome boy, looks just like his uncle."

Ï guess Jaimie's coming." Nathan concluded. Haley smiled and gave Nathan a kiss.

**Peyton's Room**

"So, who's coming tonight P. Sawyer?" Brooke Davis asked as she threw a red T-shirt into an open suitcase.

"Well, Nathan and Haley, plus baby Jaimie; Skillz and Bevin; Mouth and Rachel; Lucas and I; and…you."

"Great, I'm the only one going solo!"

"No, Mouth and Rachel are not together and…baby Jaimie's unattached."

"Funny Peyton, funny." Brooke threw a shirt at Peyton's head.

"Why don't you invite Chase then?" Silence.

"Chase and I are sorta over… And anyway he's the new guy so he wouldn't fit in, no one knows him, it'd be -"

"Woah wait, back up. You guys are over?" Brooke nodded. Äw B. Davis, come here. What happened?" Brooke joined Peyton on the bed.

"Chase is leaving."

"Brookey, we're all leaving. You and I are going to L.A. Who cares if he leaves Tree Hill for the summer? You guys can always visit."

"No, he's leaving America! He joined some stupid skateboarding tour in China."

Ï'm sorry. But why can't you guys just do the long distance thing?"

"L.A. to China is a very long distance." Brooke muttered."

"So? That's why we have email, instant messaging, the phone -"

Ï just can't Peyton!"

"Why? Brooke what is it?" Brooke sat up with a serious look.

"Chase is a really good guy and he deserves a good girl. I can't string him along and try to have an honest relationship if he's halfway around the world. I'd definitely do something in L.A. that I couldn't be honest about."

"But I thought you liked Chase. You would cheat on him?"

Ï don't know if I would, that's the problem." Brooke buried herself under the covers and Peyton stroked her hair sympathetically.

**The Mall**

"So, what are we wearing tonight?" Bevin Mirskey asked her friend Rachel Gatina. Rachel was sorting through racks of dresses while Bevin admired a pair of pink kitten heels.

Ï don't know, something hot." Rachel answered.

"Like this?" Bevin held out a beautiful blue dress with skinny straps and an empire waist.

Ëxactly. Wow Bevin, for a dumbass, you have a pretty good fashion sense." Rachel reached over to touch the dress.

"Thanks Rachel!" Bevin beamed, oblivious to the hidden insult.

"Yea, no problem…" Rachel looked annoyed. She pulled the dress from Bevin and walked it to the cash. Bevin followed smiling.

**Lucas' House**

"Yo Luke!" Skillz Taylor shouted.

"Luke?" Mouth McFadden called out. The two were standing in Lucas'empty bedroom. Skillz carried a basketball.

"Yo, Lucas!" Skillz called out again.

"Shhh! C'mon guys!" Lucas entered the room holding his baby sister in his arms. "She's trying to sleep."

Öh, sorry Luke." Mouth said, "we weren't sure if you were home." Lucas ignored him and sat on his bed; eyes transfixed on baby Lily.

"She's beautiful man." Skillz said.

"You wanna hold her?" Lucas offered.

"Naw man, she's cute and all, I'm just not so comfortable with kids." Skillz stiffened uncomfortably and both Mouth and Lucas laughed.

"Mouth?" Lucas offered again.

"Sure, I'll hold her." Mouth reached over for the sleeping baby and slowly pulled her into his own arms.

"Support her head." Lucas instructed. Mouth nodded.

"Wow, she is a good looking kid." Mouth grinned. Lucas nodded and continued to watch his baby sister sleep.

"All right, if you two ladies are done maybe we can make it to the Rivercourt for a little one-on-one?"

"Sorry Skillz. I promised my mom I'd watch Lily so she can finally get some sleep. I don't think she's slept for days."

Äll right fine. C'mon Mouth, we can get Fergie or maybe Nathan will come."

Üm, if it's okay with you Skillz, I think I'm going to stay here."

"Why?" Skillz asked, confused.

"Well, I haven't spent a lot of time with Lily. I just thought that-"

"Yea, yea I get it. Well you girls call me when you're done braidin' your hair." Skillz joked as he walked out of the house.

**En route to Rachel's**

"So where you headed next year?" Bevin asked Rachel as they walked down the street toting huge shopping bags.

"Wherever the guys are!" Rachel thought devilishly; Bevin laughed.

"Yea me too! I'm following my guy!"

"What?" Rachel asked for clarification of a presumed idiotic 'Bevin-ism.'

Ï'm following my guys, Skillz, to college."

"No," Rachel corrected, "Skillz got a basketball scholarship to UCLA and you got a full ride to Daytona Beach University: cheerleading nation."

"Yea, I know but-" Bevin started.

"How'd you even get into Daytona B.U.? Our cheer squad isn't that great."

"Mouth choreographed a routine for me. I sent them a video of me doing it in booty shorts and a see-through shirt, with pom poms!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Änyway," Bevin continued, Ï decided I'd rather go to UCLA to be with Skillz."

"Why?"

"Cause Mama loves her Daddy Skillz." Bevin replied coolly and took off walking. Rachel sent her a look of disbelief and followed down the street.

"You're going to give up Daytona Beach for a guy?" Rachel asked, shocked. Bevin smiled pleasantly.

Ï don't see it as giving up anything. I love Skillz and it'll make me happy to go to college with him. Then I'll be able to cheer him on at his games!" Bevin gushed excitedly. Rachel rolled her eyes again, unable to grasp the concept.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this first little bit. I know the chapter break is kind of an awkward place to stop. Please let me know what you think - comments, ideas, anything! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just a short second chapter. Naley and a little fun, more to come!

* * *

**Naley's Place**

"Hales, could you get that? I'm changing Jaimie." Nathan shouted in response to the doorbell.

"Got it!" Haley walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door.

"Hey Brooke! Peyton!" Halye hugged her friends. She opened the door wider and they walked in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." Peyton replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Haley laughed.

"Seriously. You have barley left this house since Jaimie was born."

"Well Brooke, he's my son and I'm his food supply-"

"Gross!" Brooke interrupted.

"- we've kinda got this thing where we have to be together." Haley hinted sarcastically.

"I'm sure he'd be fine with some formula stuff. It's been weeks!" Brooke argued.

Änd Nathan's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it for a few hours." Peyton added persuasively. Haley eyed both of them with mock seriousness.

Äll right I'll bite," Haley said, Ïf I do agree, where are you taking me for a few hours?"

It's a secret!" Brooke squealed.

"We're your kidnappers. We really can't tell you." Haley sighed.

Äs much as I don't think I should go… I'm a little curious."

"Curious about what?" Nathan asked. He entered the room with baby Jaimie in his arms.

"Hello my handsome godson!" Brooke, distracted from the abduction, turned to the little baby bundle. She took him from Nathan and cradled Jaimie in her arms. Peyton looked over and stroke his head.

"Wow, he's so adorable. You guys do good work." Peyton complimented.

"Thanks, isn't he though?" Haley looked on, a proud mama.

"Thanks," Nathan laughed then came back to the point. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We are kidnapping your wife for the afternoon." Brooke announced.

"Now, wait-" Haley started.

"Sounds good." Nathan responded.

"You think this is a good idea?" Haley asked, puzzled.

Öf course he does. Haley, you need an afternoon off." Peyton said.

"She's right Hales. You go, play hostage. Jaimie and I will be fine here."

Ï can't leave you with him, it's too-"

"You worry too much. Go have fun Hales. I'll see you at dinner." Nathan chided.

"But-"

Änd plus," Brooke remembered, "this is our last official day in Tree Hill. And we want to have a girls' afternoon before we leave tomorrow."

"Please Haley!" Peyton and Brooke stuck out their lower lips and gave Haley their best puppy dog eyes. Haley sighed, defeated.

"Fine, fine!" She turned to Nathan, "Call me whenever and I'll come right home." Peyton picked up Haley's purse and Brooke grabbed her jacket.

"Haley, it's okay, don't worry. We're going to have a guys' afternoon: maybe go visit Uncle Lucas and Aunt Lily." Nathan answered. Brooke started to laugh.

"Jaimie's aunt is 3 days older than him." Brooke explained. Peyton chuckled.

Önly in Tree Hill." Brooke added as she walked out the door with Peyton. They all grinned. Haley gave Nathan a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Nathan, I love you."

"Haley." Brooke called from outside.

"Bye Jaimie! Mama loves you and she'll be back soon!" Haley cooed.

"Haley!" Brooke and Peyton shouted.

"Go." Nathan smiled.

Ökay, okay." Haley rushed out the door. "Love you!" She called back.

Nathan smiled as he locked the door behind Haley.

"This ain't so bad, right Buddy?" Nathan asked Jaimie. Jaimie smiled. "Exactly. It's just daddy and you. And we're going to be fine." As soon as the words had left Nathan's mouth Jaimie let out an enormous projectile puke all over Nathan's shirt.

Öh man!" Nathan scavenged for tissues. Jaimie let out a piercing cry and began to scream hysterically. Nathan attempted to calm him.

"Buddy, buddy…shhhh, it's okay." Nathan bounced around frantically regretting his enthusiasm for 'girls'afternoon' and resisting the urge to speed dial Haley on her cell.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review with any ideas/comments/thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Peyton's Car**

"Almost there!"

Älmost where?" Haley asked from the back seat. She sat there, blindfolded, in Peyton's red mustang.

"You'll see when we get there!" Brooke teased. Haley sighed, agitated and then grinned in spite of herself. The car whizzed down the street.

"And we're here!" Peyton announced, "Remove your blindfold!" Haley did as she was told and stared at the building in front of them.

"A bar? You guys brought me to a bar? It's 1 in the afternoon - I'm not Rachel!"

"Relax, it's not just a bar…"

It's a karaoke bar!" Brooke and Peyton said in unison. Haley laughed as she read the sign.

"A karaoke bar? Oh my god!"

"We thought it'd be fun to belt out some cool songs. And get silly, just us girls."

"So, you in?" Peyton asked. Brooke turned to Haley.

"Oh, I'm in." Haley answered. Brooke squealed excitedly.

"Just one more question Haley James Scott," Peyton paused for effect. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun or Man, I Feel Like a Woman?"

"Both!" Haley declared happily. The 3 girls dissolved in laughter and traipsed into the karaoke bar.

**Lucas' House**

knock, knock

"Luke?" Nathan called out as he knocked. Lucas opened the door.

"Hey Nate. Hey Jaimie." Luke said to the baby carrier Nathan held in his left hand.

"Shhh." Nathan warned, "He's asleep."

"Same." Lucas pointed to the bed where Mouth lay fast asleep holding Lily who acted likewise. Nathan nodded his understanding.

"Well aren't you Mr. Mom?" Luke joked, taking a good look at Nate. He had the baby bag across his shoulder, the stroller under his arm, a bottle of milk in his right hand, Jaimie in the baby carrier in his left and various plush toys in his pockets.

"Shut up," Nathan responded, setting down his baby equipment. "It's not easy being a single parent, even if it's just for one afternoon."

Ï know, look at my mom. She slept for half an hour, the most she has slept in weeks. And now she's down at the café doing tax work. I don't know how she does it."

"She's got you man. Lucas, I know you do a lot, taking care of Lily, and your mom is grateful for it. You're helping out just like Keith would have." Nathan praised. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment when he heard Keith's name.

"Still," Lucas pressed on, "I don't like to see her work so hard. And if I go off to University…" He trailed off.

"Wait, I thought you were going to the community college, half an hour from here, and living at home. What happened to taking a few writing classes and helping to coach the Ravens?"

"I don't know man." Lucas headed into the kitchen for a drink. Nathan followed. "Peyton's going to L.A. and I thought maybe-"

"You'd follow her to L.A.?" Nathan finished for him. Lucas nodded and shared his game plan.

"We could get an apartment together. I could work on my book while Peyton did her intern thing. And then maybe I'd apply to UCLA in January and take some classes there. Skillz would be there too which is cool."

"What does Peyton think about this?" Nathan asked. He rummaged through the fridge, selected an apple, and then joined Luke at the table.

"I have no idea, I haven't told her."

"What? Luke, you can't share an apartment with her if she doesn't know. You can't build your life around Peyton and not tell her."

"Relax man, I'll tell her."

"When? Peyton leaves tonight! Her internship starts in 2 weeks. She'll be looking for an apartment the minute the plane lands."

"I haven't found the right time." Lucas said lamely. Nathan shot him a sharp glance. Lucas sighed and revealed the real reason.

"I'm scared to lose her. I don't want to scare her off with my plans. She'll think I'm rushing things. But on the other hand if I let Peyton go off to L.A. alone, I'll lose her for sure."

"You never know, maybe you guys could do the long distance thing or maybe Peyton wants you to go with her. But I do think you should tell Peyton. Actually, I think you should have told Peyton way before today."

"Better late than never?" Nathan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What about you Nate? Where you guys headed?"

"Yale."

"All of you? What about playing for Whitey?"

"Whitey's not coaching anymore, didn't you hear?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head. "Whitey's eye thing is back. I saw him in the hospital when we brought Jaimie in for a check up. He's almost blind in his left eye and it's getting worse."

"What!?" Lucas was shocked.

"Well the good news is, it's not life threatening. The tumour is not touching the brain. It only effects his eyes. Eventually, he'll be blind."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Aw you know Whitey: he wants to stay strong and keep his weaknesses private. He ended his career as Coach Durham, the coach who led the Tree Hill Ravens to 600 wins and the state championship. Whitey rather retire now and be remembered as that guy. He's getting old Luke." Lucas nodded.

"Can we go see him?" He asked.

"Sure. He's probably out of the hospital now. We'll stop by his house. Tomorrow, okay?" Nathan suggested. Lucas nodded.

"Hey guys." Mouth said. He walked into the kitchen. "I put Lily into her crib, she's still sleeping."

"Thanks Mouth." Lucas said.

"Oh, congrats Nathan, Haley told me about Yale."

"Thanks man." Nathan smiled at Mouth.

"How the hell did you get your dumb ass into Yale?" Lucas joked. Mouth and Lucas laughed.

"I'm smart." Nathan attempted to say seriously; he cracked up. "Oh all right, basketball scholarship. They had already offered Haley a scholarship and when they heard about her superstar athlete husband, they threw one at me too."

"Even after the big fuss about the point shaving?" Mouth asked. A wave of regret washed over Nathan's face but he pushed on.

"Um, yea. Apparently Yale's team sucks so they're not too picky."

"I'm sure you'll help them to a few wins," Luke encouraged, "You might even play Skillz if Yale and UCLA have a game." Nathan grinned.

"What about Jaimie?"

"Oh we told Yale all about our situation: broke, married and with a child. They set us up in this affordable housing complex on campus. They're like apartments for families. Our apartment building is for athletes, their spouses and children. It's a really good deal for us."

"Wow, that's great." Mouth commented.

"Good for you Nate." Lucas agreed.

"Hey boys!" Karen Roe walked in through the front door.

"Hey Ma."

"Hi Karen."

"Hey Karen."

"How are things at the café mom?" Lucas asked.

"Well, busy. They need me down there. I can't believe I'm going to be carrying around a baby and attempting to run the place, again!"

"I can watch her mom." Lucas offered quickly.

"So can I." Mouth volunteered.

"I can help… I've already got Jaimie but…"

"That's very sweet boys but you can't watch Lily for me all the time. I'll manage. And Nathan, when is that wonderful wife of yours coming back to work at the café?"

"I don't know. It took a lot to get her away from Jaimie for the afternoon. Unless you want her to bring her baby to work as well…"

"That'll project the family dining vibe: Haley and I with our children at work." Karen said sarcastically.

"And Haley could only work for a month and a bit. Then we're packing up and off to Yale." Nathan concluded.

"Yale? Oh Nathan, congratulations." Karen gave Nathan a hug.

"Thank you, yea it's going to be good."

"Well, if you boys know of anyone who needs the work: Karen's Café is hiring." Karen smiled. A baby cry broke the silence. Lucas stood up.

"No Lucas," Karen instructed, "you've watched her all morning. I'll go get her. She's probably hungry." Karen made Lucas sit and then walked off towards the baby cries.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read & review with any ideas/comments etc. Thanks!!


End file.
